


Who are the Gallaghers? I don't know.

by Chaoticphase



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, M/M, im sorry, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticphase/pseuds/Chaoticphase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate myself so much but I was laughing so hard writing this goodnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are the Gallaghers? I don't know.

Mickeys mom comes back to life. She simultaneously throws all of the Gallaghers into a garbage can. That is where they belong. Except for Liam and Debbie's baby. She adopts them.

 

She wraps up all of the Milkovich siblings in a blanket and makes them hot coco. They are all warm and safe. Terry died in a freak chainsaw accident. All of the Milkovich siblings have significant others that love them very much. Mama Milkovich marries a rich guy. Mickeys boyfriend has a big dumb pitbull named cuddles. Cuddles sleeps in bed with them. Yev and Mickey do not remember Isaac Giggalagher. Yevgeny likes to ride on cuddles back. 

 

All of the Gallaghers except Liam and Debbie's baby become one with the trash and are crushed in a garbage truck. 

Fin


End file.
